


Division Details

by DeadFoxy26



Series: Time Travel and Other Plot Devices [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadFoxy26/pseuds/DeadFoxy26
Summary: Some general information about the Divisions and their organisation.





	Division Details

**Author's Note:**

> For now I'll just be posting the list of the founding members for each division as well as their code names and basic areas of expertise. I've added the marauders and their new aliases in case anyone is confused about who is who.

Division 1: The Legend Division - A Golden Shield

Leader - Susan Bones (Hufflepuff) - Demon  
Second in Command - Dean Thomas (Gryffindor) - Devil  
Strategist - Allison Moon (Ravenclaw) - Siren  
Researcher - Morag MacDougal (Ravenclaw) - Witch  
Defense Coordinator - Anthony Goldstein (Ravenclaw) - Wizard  
Offense Coordinator - Kevin Entwhistle (Ravenclaw) - Warlock  
Weapons Developer - Seamus Finnigan (Gryffindor) - Werewolf  
Inventor - Terry Boot (Ravenclaw) - Gargoyle  
Spy Master - Theodore Nott (Slytherin) - Wraith  
Scout Leader - Wayne Hopkins (Hufflepuff) - Ghost  
Saboteur - Blaise Zabini (Slytherin) - Poltergeist  
Healer - Hannah Abbott (Hufflepuff) - Vampire

Division 2: Spectrum - A Bronze Star

Leader - Su Li (Ravenclaw) - Sky  
Second in Command - Ernie Macmillan (Hufflepuff) - Bronze  
Strategist - Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin) - Royal  
Researcher - Padma Patil (Ravenclaw) - Saffron  
Defense Coordinator - Gregory Goyle (Slytherin) - Forest  
Offense Coordinator - Millicent Bulstrode (Slytherin) - Midnight  
Weapons Developer - Sally-Ann Perks (Hufflepuff) - Baby  
Inventor - Justin Finch-Fletchley (Hufflepuff) - Umber  
Spy Master - Vincent Crabbe (Slytherin) - Silver  
Scout Leader - Lavender Brown (Gryffindor) - Scarlet  
Saboteur - Parvati Patil (Gryffindor) - Gold  
Healer - Eloise Midgen (Hufflepuff) - Snow

Division 3: The Reapers - A Silver Scythe

Leader - Harry Potter (Gryffindor) - Fortune  
Second in Command - Draco Malfoy (Slytherin) - Arctic  
Strategist - Ron Weasley (Gryffindor) - Checkmate  
Researcher - Hermione Granger (Gryffindor) - Archive  
Defense Coordinator - Meggan Jones (Hufflepuff) - Shield  
Offense Coordinator - Stephen Cornfoot (Ravenclaw) - Sword  
Weapons Developer - Michael Corner (Ravenclaw) - Soldier  
Inventor - Lisa Turpin (Ravenclaw) - Brain  
Spy Master - Daphne Greengrass (Slytherin) - Network  
Scout Leader - Mandy Brocklehurst (Ravenclaw) - Eagle  
Saboteur - Tracey Davis (Slytherin) - Jinx  
Healer - Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor) - Doctor

Time Travelers: The Marauders - Unaffiliated as of yet

James Potter - Charles Jameson (Gryffindor)  
Sirius Black - Alphard White (Gryffindor)  
Remus Lupin - John Remmington (Gryffindor)  
Peter Pettigrew - Paul Peters (Gryffindor)


End file.
